Loser Island
by The Queen of Cold
Summary: Ever wondered what happened on Loser Island after each contestant was eliminated? What did they do in their spare time with the company of only each other? This will mostly be a Justin x Eva story. With a lot of Noah and probably Izzy. Note: the main characters are likely to change as more people arrive on the island.
1. Ezekiel

**Chapter One: Ezekiel**

Ezekiel sighs as the Boat of Losers pulls up to the dock to return him home. He slowly stands up and hangs his head as he steps off the boat.

"Aw man, what am I going to tell my family, eh?" he says to Chef as his bags are thrown onto the dock. "I couldn't even stay in for a day!" Chef rolls his eyes and shakes his head, not caring at all what Ezekiel will tell his family. Ezekiel looks up and furrows his brow in confusion. "Where am I, bro?"

"Loser Island," Chef tells him. "Which is fitting, since you're a loser!"

"And I have to stay here by myself?" Ezekiel asks.

"Yes!" Chef snaps. Ezekiel stands there in shock for a moment before smiling and throwing his fists into the air.

"Alright! That's what I'm talking about!" He picks up his bags and runs inside the mansion. Chef gets back on the boat and heads back to Wawanakwa.  
Ezekiel runs from room to room inside the mansion. It seems to have everything: a gym, a library, a games room, and even an art gallery. He throws his bags into the biggest of the 10 bedrooms and heads outside to check out the pool and hot tub area. He lays on one of the beach chairs and crosses his legs.

"Staying here by myself for three days? Oh yeah, this is the life!" He yawns, putting his arms behind his head and snuggles down on the chair. He closes his eyes and sighs. An owl hoots and he opens his eyes. "Uh-oh, what was that?" He sits up and looks around. The owl hoots again and Ezekiel brings his knees up to his chest and starts shaking with fear.

"H-hello?" He calls out. "Come out, or I'll... I'll..." The owl flies down and perches at the end of the chair. Ezekiel jumps up and runs inside screaming.

He runs up the stairs to his bedroom and slams the door before jumping onto his bed and climbing under the covers.

"Maybe three days by myself will be a bit much..."

* * *

Ezekiel slides down the bannister and runs to the kitchen, excited to start the day and explore the mansion. He runs to the kitchen, where a range of breakfast foods are spread across the table. His eyes light up as he starts piling up pancakes and hash browns on his plate. He wolfs down his breakfast and runs outside, ripping his shirt off and jumping in the pool. He starts to float on his back with his arms behind his head.

"I don't know what I was thinking last night, eh?" he says to a lizard that's lazing by the pool. "This place is awesome!" He winks at the lizard and it widens it's eyes and scurries away into the bushes. He sighs and gets out of the pool to go inside. He goes to the art gallery and decides it will be fun to act like a posh person.

"This painting really shows the artists deep feeling of... Uh, depression," he says. "And this sculpture is terrible! It would make much more sense for the person being sculpted to have arms." Ezekiel looks around, but no one is there to appreciate his wit so he sighs again and goes to raid the library next. He isn't much of a reader but picks out a few books he might like.

He spends the rest of the day lazing by the pool reading his books, going inside only to play in the games room, but aside from Pacman, the games are mostly multi-player. He tries to play foosball by himself but after his arms get caught in the bars he decides it's a bad idea.

Come nighttime, Ezekiel is terrified again. He eats dinner and runs to his bed, pulling his covers up to his chin. The mansion creaks and it's a windy night, making him even more scared than he had been the previous night. "Pfft, I'm not scared!" he tells himself. The wind blows his window open and he buries himself deep in his covers. "Aw man, just one more day!"

* * *

The following day Ezekiel sleeps in until midday. He heads down to the pool area again and sits in the hot tub. He turns the bubbles on and watches them for a while, not really sure what to do since he's explored the whole place and has no one to talk to.

"I thought this would be awesome, but it's kinda lonely you know?" he says to himself. He sighs once again and heads inside to play Pacman for the umpteenth time.

As the sun starts to set, Ezekiel heads to the dock with a stack of sandwiches and a fishing rod to await the arrival of the next loser. By the time it's dark, he has finished his stack of sandwiches and has caught three fish. Ezekiel has the fishing rod hanging in the water and is resting his head in his hand when he sees the Boat of Losers approaching. He stands up, excited to finally have some company. His excitement is short-lived, however, when he sees who he has to be alone with for the next few days, and he runs to hide behind a bush as she steps off the boat.

**Note: I hope this chapter isn't too boring. The chapters will get longer and more interesting as more people arrive**.


	2. Eva

**Chapter Two: Eva**

Eva's fists are clenched as she turns to face Chef who is throwing her bags off the boat.

"Where have you taken me?" she demands. "This isn't anywhere near my home." Chef chuckles.

"Nah, this is Loser Island, 'cause you a loser. Now quit buggin' me. I got work to do!" With that, Chef turns the boat around and Eva scowls as he leaves.

"I can see you, homeschool," Eva calls to Ezekiel who is still in the bush. "Trust me, if I was going to hurt you I would've done it already." She stomps up the dock and Ezekiel pokes his head out of the bush. She punches him as she walks past. He retreats back to the bush. He hears a snake hiss and notices that there is one right next to him. Without hesitation, he runs after Eva up the dock.

"H-hey Eva! Wait up!" he calls. She ignores him and continues on inside the mansion. "This might sound like a weird request but will you share my room with me?" Eva whirls around to face him and takes a couple of steps towards him so their faces almost touch. He cowers back a little.

"Let me guess; you're scared of the dark? Scared of being alone?" she asks. He nods. "Well guess what? I don't give a damn!" She storms off to find a room that isn't near Ezekiel's and throws her bag into a very plain one with grey walls. Ezekiel follows her and stands in the doorway.

"Do you want to do something? We could hang out by the pool?" he suggests. Eva slams the door in his face. "Or we could just go to bed. Got it."

* * *

The next morning Eva has been awake for hours by the time Ezekiel gets up at eleven o'clock. He goes to find her in the gym, where he knows she'll be, and sees her lifting weights with her MP3 player in her ears. He walks up to her and tugs one of the headphone cords so it comes out of her ear. She drops her weights and glares at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" she growls.

"Uh, just wondering if you'd like to do something?" he asks nervously. She rolls her eyes.

"You are the last person I want to be stranded on an island with, you sexist piece of crap!" she yells at him. "Why would I want to do ANYTHING with you?"

"Well, I just thought I've been here for myself for three days and I'm kind of lonely so I..."

"Oh you're lonely? Well maybe you should've thought of that before you opened your big mouth and made everyone vote you off!" she yells. He walks backwards slowly and when he reaches the door he runs as fast as he can to get as far away from Eva as possible. He runs to the lounge and turns on the TV to watch what happened yesterday on the island to make his team vote Eva off. Although his guess was that her temper got the better of her and people were terrified of her. He watches the episode and, since the mansion hasn't been supplied with anything else to watch, goes to hang out by the pool where he hopes Eva won't find him.

* * *

After working out for a while, Eva decides it's time for a swim and heads to the pool area. She notices Ezekiel lounging on one of the beach chairs. He sees her and rolls off, hiding behind it so she won't try to hurt him. She laughs and dives into the pool. While she's underwater Ezekiel decides to take the opportunity to run inside and heads towards the games room. Eva swims around for a while but as the days ends she realises that she's lonely, too. She doesn't want to hang out with Ezekiel but since he's the only person there for the next few days she doesn't really have a choice. She goes to the games room and when Ezekiel sees her there he hides under the foosball table.

"Hey, Ezekiel?" Eva says hesitantly. "I'm sorry about being so mean to you... I guess I didn't realise just how lonely it is here." Ezekiel pokes his head out from under the table and she smiles at him apologetically.

"Are you going to hurt me?" he asks. Eva laughs nervously.

"No, no. But I mean, you're the only other person here, so until someone better gets here do you want to hang out?" Ezekiel climbs out from under the table and brushes himself off.

"What do you mean 'someone better', eh?" he asks. "You don't like anyone, so really I think I'm the best you've got!" Eva scowls.

"Really? After the things you said on the first day? I'm offering you human contact that doesn't involve me beating you up, are you in or out?" she says angrily, clenching her fists. Ezekiel swallows nervously.

"Right, I'm in!" he agrees.

"Good, now let's play some foosball." Eva heads to the table and puts the ball in the middle. "Just to be clear, I still don't like you."

* * *

Eva and Ezekiel make a truce, and Eva promises not to beat up Ezekiel if he promises to keep his sexist thoughts to himself. For the next couple of days they spend very little time together but if either of them gets lonely they go to the games room and play together. By the end of the three days, Eva is desperate for some company from ANYONE else. She wouldn't mind if any of her backstabbing team of traitors came next, as long as she could get away from Ezekiel. They wait on the dock for the next loser to arrive and Eva is relieved to see it isn't one of her backstabbing traitor team members, although it would serve them right for voting her off if they lost three challenges in a row. Ezekiel sighs in disappointment.

"I was kinda hoping it would be one of the hot chicks, you know?" he says to Eva. She punches him and he lands in the water. Noah steps off the boat.

"Great, please tell me this isn't another part of the game we have to compete in once we've been eliminated."


	3. Noah

**Chapter Three: Noah**

"We're on Loser Island," Eva explains. "And now that we have another loser, I'm going to bed."

"I'm with you on that one, Lady Brawn," Noah agrees. "Where are our bedrooms?"

"There's ten of them. I've claimed one and Homeschool has another one," Eva tells him. "You can find one for yourself."

"Mind if I share yours? I don't want to risk being trapped sharing with someone completely unbearable, and at least you might be able to protect me from any particularly annoying losers to come later." Eva rolls her eyes.

"I wouldn't count on my protecting you, but you can share my room as long as you don't talk to me," she says, poking his chest.

"Deal," Noah says, and they head off to their room. Ezekiel splutters as he climbs back onto the dock.

"Hey guys, wait up!" he calls, but they ignore him as he runs after them. "What's the deal, eh? You wouldn't share with me but you'll share with this pipsqueak?"

"At least he never said guys were stronger and smarter than girls," Eva reminds Ezekiel, grabbing him by the front of his shirt. "Or have you forgotten? Because I haven't." She throws him to the ground and Noah and Eva continue walking.

When they reach their bedroom, Noah throws his bags next to the bed Eva hasn't claimed.

"Nice choice of bedroom," Noah says. "I love plain colours."

"If you don't like it, leave!" Eva shouts at him.

"I was being serious, sheesh." Noah kicks off his shoes and climbs into bed. "Goodnight Eva, I hope you don't beat people up in your sleep."

* * *

When Noah wakes up the next morning he sees that Eva is already up, probably working out as usual. He heads downstairs to grab some breakfast but is disappointed to see that Ezekiel is already there.

"Oh hey Noah!" Ezekiel greets him. "Nice morning, eh? Pull up a seat, join me for breakfast."

"No thanks Homeschool, I think I'll just give myself a tour of this place," Noah says. He grabs a piece of toast and leaves the dining room. Ezekiel looks down sadly at his plate of eggs.

"Interesting," Noah says as he walks in and out of rooms, finding the art gallery, the games room and the gym where Eva is working out. He finally arrives at the library and his jaw drops. "Why didn't I get myself kicked off sooner?" He piles up a heap of books he wants to read and heads outside to the pool area to start on them. Ezekiel sees him and decides to join him.

"Hey Noah!" he says enthusiastically. "Are you up for a game of Marco Polo? I'll be it!"

"No, Ezekiel. I'm not up for any games," Noah tells him. "I'm up for catching up on a lot of reading, since my dumb teammates wouldn't let me do it while I was still on the show." Eva comes storming out of the mansion, clearly very upset about something. She picks Ezekiel up and throws him into the pool. "What's wrong, did someone steal your mp3 again?"

"No, Homeschool here ate all of the breakfast! I wasn't done with that! I'd only just finished my morning work out!" She grabs Ezekiel from the water and holds him by the neck as she starts to punch him.

"You really need to get control over your temper," Noah tells her.

"I WAS going to take anger management classes after I got off that stupid island, like my backstabbing team suggested, but now that I'm here I guess I can't do that, can I?" She's still punching Ezekiel and Noah gets up to stop her.

"Maybe I can give you anger management lessons. Have you ever seen me mad?"

"I've known you for like, two days," Eva reminds him.

"Right, whatever. Can you imagine us working together though? If we ever get another chance at this stupid game we could make a great alliance. I'd be the brains and you'd be the brawn, we'd be a dream team."

"Are you saying I'm not smart?" Eva asks accusingly. Noah rolls his eyes.

"No, I just mean I'm more of a books person and you're more of the athletic type," Noah explains.

"What, so you think I don't read?" Eva asks. Noah sighs.

"This is your problem! You take everything as an insult." Eva frowns at him. "I bet they're setting out lunch right now. Why don't we get something to eat and after that we can work on your anger issues," Noah suggests. Eva agrees and she drops Ezekiel as they head inside. Ezekiel scrambles to his feet and follows them.

"Or we could do something fun, eh?" Ezekiel suggests. "Like play foosball or air hockey? Or Marco Polo if you want to go outside?"

"No one asked for your opinion," Eva says as they all sit at the table. She picks up a few sandwiches and puts them on her plate.

"So, what, you're just not going to do anything with me? I have to be by myself all day?"

"Yes!" Noah and Eva both snap. Ezekiel hangs his head and turns his back on them.

"I see." He walks out of the dining room, pausing in the doorway for dramatic tension, but neither Eva nor Noah notice or care.

* * *

After lunch, Eva and Noah sit by the pool with their feet in the water. Ezekiel is in the hot tub with his arms behind his head. He seems to be enjoying himself, despite the fact that Noah and Eva don't really want to talk to him.

"Okay so to start with, tell me why you get so angry," Noah says, beginning Eva's anger management classes.

"Because people are stupid!" she growls. Noah raises an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh. Okay, maybe a better question would be what is it that really sets you off?" he tries again.

"When stupid people do stupid things like take my stuff and try to do things for me!" Noah nods.

"Right, so you like to do things for yourself. Why is that?" he asks.

"Because I don't want people to think I'm completely incompetent, like most of the people on my traitor team are!" Eva replies aggressively.

"I guess that also means you don't like people betraying you," Noah notes. "Let's try a little exercise." He jumps into the pool and grabs a beach ball that's floating in front of him. "Pretend this beach ball is yours. Ezekiel, get over here!" Ezekiel lifts his sunglasses to look at Noah and rushes over to him. Noah whispers in his ear and his eyes widen in terror.

"Do I have to, man? I don't think I want to..." Ezekiel says after Noah has finished. Noah frowns at him.

"We're trying to help Eva, okay? Just do it," Noah demands. Ezekiel sighs and Noah hands the beach ball to Eva. "Okay Eva, start throwing the ball to Ezekiel."

"No! He'll probably steal it!" Noah sighs.

"The first part of controlling your anger will be to learn to trust a little more. It's a beach ball, just throw it." Eva does as she's told and Ezekiel throws it back to her. They pass it back and forth a few times before Ezekiel holds onto it.

"Hey, uh, I'm going to go inside to get some lunch," Ezekiel announces. He gets out of the pool and tucks the ball under his arm.

"Okay Eva, that's your ball, what's your first instinct?" Noah asks Eva. She gets up and clenches her fists.

"To beat him up until he gives it back!" she says.

"Right, but maybe he just forgot it was yours. So take a few deep breaths and remind him that he's got it," Noah tells her. She takes a couple of deep breaths.

"Hey Homeschool, can I have my ball back?" she calls to Ezekiel. He turns around.

"Oh right, Eva, sorry," he says and he passes it back to her. She smiles at Noah.

"I got it back without even yelling at him!" she says happily. Noah folds his arms and smiles in accomplishment.

* * *

Over the next few days, Noah works with Eva to help her with her temper. He does more exercises like the first one, sometimes without coaching her through it, but when he doesn't she forgets what to do and reacts aggressively. Noah knew it wasn't going to happen overnight, but he'd hoped to make a little bit of progress and even that doesn't seem to have happened.

At the end of the three days, the three losers wait at the dock for a fourth to join them.

"I hope it's Lindsay!" Ezekiel says excitedly. Noah rolls his eyes.

"Of course you do, you pervert," he says. "I hope it's anyone but Heather. Although even though I don't want to be stuck with her here, I really don't want her to win."

"I hope it's someone from the Killer Bass. They're all losers and none of them deserve to win," Eva tells them. "Plus I'd like to beat them up for voting me off."

"But if it is someone from your team, you WON'T beat them up, will you?" Noah says disapprovingly. Eva sighs.

"No," she says reluctantly.

"What will you say instead?"

"Our team sucks and we were both cheated off?" she asks. Noah shrugs.

"Good enough." They see the boat approaching and Eva swoons when it's close enough to see who it is. Noah smiles. "Maybe our team can have brains, brawn AND beauty."


	4. Justin

**Chapter Four: Justin**

"Nice crib!" Justin says as he steps off the boat. "How long do we get to stay here for?"

"For as long as the competition," Eva says. "Here, let me take your bags for you." Justin smiles at her and she sighs dreamily.

"Gee thanks Eva!" he says. Noah rolls his eyes. They all walk back up the dock towards the mansion. "Where are you sleeping? Maybe we could share a room."

"I'd love to!" Eva says enthusiastically. Noah steps in between them.

"In case you've forgotten, you're already sharing a room with me. And I'm not moving anywhere," Noah reminds her. She frowns at him and pulls him up by the front of his shirt.

"Hey, Eva, it's fine," Justin says, pulling her arms down. She let's go of Noah and he brushes down his shirt. "I'll just move into the bedroom next to yours." Eva stops being mad and nods. She picks up Justin's bags again and he chooses a bedroom. Eva puts his bags down.

"Well, goodnight Justin. I'll see you in the morning," Eva says hesitantly.

"Goodnight, sleep tight. Oh, and thanks for carrying my bags," Justin replies. He winks and Eva quickly leaves before he has the chance to make her faint. She slaps her forehead.

"Get it together! You're better than this," she says to herself.

* * *

Eva, Noah and Ezekiel all sit together at breakfast the next morning as Justin comes and joins them.

"Hey Eva! You're looking buff this morning, been working out?" he says. She giggles.

"Yeah, every morning!" she replies. "Uh, I should go for a swim." She quickly runs outside and jumps in the pool.

"I'll meet you there once I finish breakfast," Justin calls after her. Ezekiel scratches his head in confusion.

"Why are you being so nice to her, eh? The game's over, you don't need to make alliances," he reminds Justin. Justin shrugs.

"I have a soft spot for the beautifully challenged. Plus if I befriend her now, she'll make a great alliance if we ever do have to play again," Justin explains. Noah rolls his eyes.

"Listen hot stuff, I know Eva seems really tough, but she has a soft spot for you too," Noah tells Justin. "Let's face it, if you hurt her, she'll make sure your modelling career is over."

"Oh? And since when do you care about her?" Justin asks.

"I don't, I'm just warning you. Wouldn't want that pretty face getting all mangled," Noah says sarcastically. He picks up his book and heads outside to join Eva by the pool. Justin rolls his eyes and Ezekiel shrugs before going back to his breakfast.

* * *

"He's not even that hot!" Eva mutters to herself as she climbs the diving board ladder. "Just another guy who would make you think you're special then humiliate you in front of everyone in the cafeteria. This is why I hate people!" She dives into the pool and swims a few laps before getting out. When she does she sees that Justin is laying on one of the beach chairs watching her.

"You're a great swimmer!" he tells her as he sips his drink. "Think you could teach me to swim like that?"

"I, uh... Maybe we could... I mean, I doubt you'd have much to learn, you're probably a great swimmer," Eva stammers. Justin smiles.

"Well thanks!" he says. "I did get an A in gym class last year. It probably helped that my teacher was a woman." Eva wraps her towel around herself and sits next to Justin. She rests her head in her hand and sighs dreamily at him. Noah rolls his eyes again and goes back to reading.

"Hey is anyone up for a game of Marco Polo now? It'll be more fun with more people!" Ezekiel says excitedly. Eva and Noah both glare at him but Justin just smiles.

"Sure, sounds like fun. I'll be it," he says and Noah and Eva look at each other in confusion. They both agree to play and Justin covers his eyes with his hand though it's clear he's peeking from under it.

"Marco!" he calls.

"Polo!" the other three call back, swimming in all different directions. Justin chases after Eva and taps her on the shoulder. He moves his hand away from his eyes but leaves the other one to rest on her shoulder.

"Wow, you have great shoulders!" he tells her. She looks him up and down, taking in his beauty. She laughs nervously.

"I guess I'm it now, huh?" she says, rubbing the back of her neck. Noah walks over and takes her arm.

"Actually Eva, maybe we should work on your anger management. We agreed to do it every day, remember?" he says, dragging her away from Justin.

"Anger management? Sounds like fun! Can I help?" Justin asks.

"No!" Noah snaps, at the same time Eva says "Sure!" She glares at Noah. Justin laughs.

"I don't know why you need anger management anyway, Eva. I haven't seen you mad since I got here."

"Yeah, exactly, since you got here. Before that she was beating up Ezekiel on a daily basis," Noah informs him. "Not that I minded since the guy has some serious issues, but that's beside the point."

"Well maybe if she hasn't beaten anyone up since I got here that proves that I'm helping already," Justin points out. "Besides, I'd love to do some more bonding with Eva here." Noah narrows his eyes at Justin and Justin flashes him a grin.

"Think about it Noah, we'd be the best dream team ever if we had brains, brawn and beauty! I heard you say it yourself on the dock last night," Eva says. He rolls his eyes.

"Fine, you can help," Noah agrees. "But no distractions. Which means you keep your shirt on at all times."

"I can deal with that," Justin says, and they all head into the house to help Eva control her temper. Ezekiel is still in the pool as he watches them leave.

"Uh, guys? What about our game?" he calls after them, but they ignore him and continue walking.

* * *

Justin continues to help Eva and Noah over the next couple of days and Ezekiel, once again is completely ignored. The dream team don't bother waiting on the dock for the next loser. Noah and Eva agree that two friends is enough and Justin tells them that he's never the one to wait for anyone else. Ezekiel, however, is still hoping he can make a friend so that he isn't alone for the rest of the competition. Justin, Eva and Noah head off to bed while Ezekiel makes his way to the dock. As he sees the boat approaching he hears a wailing noise. As the boat gets closer the wailing gets louder and Ezekiel covers his ears. Eva storms out of the mansion.

"What is that terrible noise?" she demands. As soon as Katie steps off the boat she throws her arms around Ezekiel's neck and sobs into his shoulder.

"It's so unfair!" she cries. Ezekiel smiles and puts his thumbs up at Eva before gently patting Katie's hair. Eva rolls her eyes and goes back inside. "How will I survive without Sadie?"


	5. Katie

**Chapter Five: Katie**

Katie is still sobbing loudly when the other four try to sleep. Noah tosses and turns, covering his ears with his pillow in an attempt to shut out the sound, but it doesn't work.

"Ugh, when will she shut up?" Noah complains, sitting up. Eva is lifting weights next to her bed with a strained look on her face. "I'm surprised you haven't beaten her up yet."

"I'm trying to focus my anger on something else," Eva replies, staring at the wall in concentration. Noah smiles.

"I'm impressed, you're learning to control your temper better already," he comments. Justin runs into their room, his eyes are half closed as if he could fall asleep at any minute. He slaps his forehead.

"For the love of god make it stop!" he begs. "Staying up this late isn't good for my body." Noah chuckles.

"I've gotta say, you look terrible when you're tired!" he tells Justin. Justin covers his face with his hands. Eva drops her weights.

"I've got this," she says, and she walks out the door towards Katie's room. They hear Katie scream.

"SHUT UP SO THE REST OF US CAN SLEEP OR I'LL PUT YOU IN A PERMANENT COMA!" Eva yells. She stomps back into their room a few seconds later, brushing off her hands. Justin smiles at her.

"I knew I could count on you," he says. Noah rolls his eyes. "Well, goodnight everyone."

* * *

Everyone sleeps in the next day, except Eva who, no matter how little sleep she gets, is always up early ready to work out. She's sitting at the pool bar when Ezekiel walks out with his arm around Katie.

"Everything around here just reminds me of Sadie! How am I ever going to live without her?" Katie is saying to Ezekiel.

"Hey, do you wanna hang out in the hot tub?" Ezekiel asks her.

"Sadie loved hot tubs!" Katie cries. Eva slams her fist on the bar in frustration.

"She's not dead!" Eva reminds Katie aggressively. "You were just eliminated!"

"Eva's right, get a grip," Noah says as he and Justin walk out of the mansion. Katie cries into her hands and runs inside.

"Aw come on!" Ezekiel complains. "I think I actually have a shot with this girl, why'd you go and ruin it?"

"Face it Zeke, you don't have a shot with any girls," Justin tells him. Ezekiel glares at Justin and runs after Katie.

"Hey Katie, wait up! We can talk about it if you want!" he calls.

"Ugh, I never thought I'd say this, but I'll be glad to see Sadie get here," Noah says.

"I'll say," Justin agrees, and Eva nods her head. She stands up.

"I'm going for a swim," she tells them. She finishes her drink and goes to climb the diving board ladder. Noah and Justin take her place sitting by the bar. Eva dives in and Justin sighs.

"This is going to sound strange, but I really admire that woman," he says. Noah looks at him in confusion.

"You're kidding, right?" he asks.

"No, I mean it. She doesn't claim to be beautiful, but she doesn't care that she isn't. She can do whatever she wants without having to worry about cuts or bruises," Justin says.

"With her physique I don't think it's possible for her to get cuts or bruises," Noah points out.

"Imagine what that would be like," Justin continues. "I'm impressed. And I don't get impressed easily."

"I'm sure," Noah says, rolling his eyes. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you had a little crush. But since you don't care about anyone but yourself I know that can't be true." Justin looks at him a little offended.

"I care about other people! It's just that I always come first," he says. "I didn't get this face from worrying about everyone else." Noah picks up his book and starts reading. "If you're going to read, I'm going for a swim too." Justin takes off his shirt and jumps into the pool.

* * *

Katie is curled into a ball in her room and is sobbing uncontrollably. Ezekiel comes in after her and stands in the doorway hesitantly, not sure whether to continue comforting her or just give up. He decides to go over to her and puts his arm around her.

"Hey, it's okay," he tells her. "I'm sure Sadie will be here soon enough, eh?" Katie looks up at him.

"What you think she's not good enough to win?" she asks accusingly. Ezekiel holds his hands up defensively.

"No I just mean... I thought you would... Aw, forget it." He stands up and goes to leave.

"Wait," Katie says. He stops. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Ezekiel turns to face her.

"I dunno," he says, although he knows exactly why, he just doesn't want to tell her. "I guess I just think no one deserves to be this upset or lonely." She smiles at him and wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Do you want to play a game in the games room?" Katie asks and Ezekiel's eyes light up.

"Do I ever!" he exclaims, and they run to the games room.

* * *

The next day Katie is much happier, to the relief of everyone else. They were all sick and tired of her endless weeping over such a little thing as being eliminated. She practically skips into breakfast and starts piling up an assortment of breakfast foods while Eva, Noah and Justin eye her suspiciously.

"Oh my gosh you guys," Katie says. "Sadie and I LOVE waffles. This one time we had a sleepover, which okay, was like every weekend, but anyway we were home alone one morning and we tried making our own waffles, but neither of us knew how to make them so we just chucked a heap of random things from the pantry in and they were so gross! It tasted like old socks and off cheese but it was so fun!" Noah rolls his eyes and Eva hits her face with her hand.

"Why didn't you just read a recipe?" Justin asks her.

"You know, that probably would have been smart but oh well! We got a great story out of it!" Katie replies, giggling.

"I wouldn't call that story 'great'," says Noah. Katie shrugs and continues to eat her breakfast.

"Oh, Ezekiel, do you want to play air hockey after breakfast?" Katie asks.

"I... Uh..." he begins, trying to get out of it now that he realises how annoying Katie is when she's happy. He looks at Noah to help think of a lie but Noah, Justin and Eva are getting up to leave, and he knows they won't want him joining them. Ezekiel sighs. "Sure, Katie, I'd love to." Katie grins at him.

"Eee!" she exclaims, throwing her arms around his neck.

* * *

The following evening, Ezekiel and Katie sit on the dock awaiting the next loser. Ezekiel is trying to block out the sounds of Katie speaking rapidly about things her and Sadie have done. He spent the last few days hanging out with her and he has a permanent headache from her constant chatter.

"Ooh, and there was this one time we took a sailing lesson, but we had no idea what clothes you were supposed to wear sailing, so we just wore our bikinis, but that was such a bad idea because we capsized and Sadie's top fell down! I was so embarrassed for her, but luckily the instructor was really nice about it. Plus he was gorgeous so that was a definite plus!" She stops ranting when the two of them hear someone screaming. Not long after they hear it, the Boat of Losers appears and Katie and Ezekiel stand up, ready to greet the next loser. As the boat gets closer, they see that the deck is covered with chickens, and the screaming is coming from Tyler who is running around the boat in an attempt to get away from the chickens.

"Why doesn't he just climb on the top, eh?" Ezekiel says to Katie.

"He's probably so scared he can't think properly," Katie replies. Ezekiel nods. As the boat pulls up to the dock, Tyler wastes no time jumping out.

"Thank god that nightmare's over!" Tyler says.


	6. Tyler

**Chapter Six: Tyler**

"I still can't believe I got sent home," Tyler says the next afternoon as they all lounge around the pool. He was excited to be in the mansion instead of those crappy cabins, but he was sad to leave Lindsay so soon. "Courtney lost that challenge worse than I did!"

"Obviously people just liked her more," Noah replies, sick of listening to Tyler go on about it. "Who cares? Maybe if Lindsay wins she'll share the money with you anyway. Although it's doubtful that she will." Tyler sighs.

"You're right. I guess I'm just disappointed that I didn't get to spend more time with Lindsay."

"Uh-huh," Noah says, going back to his book. Eva is checking out Justin, who is dangling his legs in the water and not wearing a shirt.

"Hey Eva, come and join me! The water's really nice," Justin calls to her.

"Uh, n-no thanks, I'm good here!" Eva calls back, surprised by his invitation. "I still have to finish my drink." She takes a sip as if to provide evidence.

"Suit yourself!" Justin says, taking a sip of his own drink.

"Ugh, just make out already! You obviously want to," Noah says to Eva.

"I don't want anything of the sort, got it?" Eva growls at him, shaking her fist threateningly.

"Fine, whatever." Ezekiel and Katie walk out of the mansion together and Ezekiel looks like he's about to explode with frustration as Katie continues to talk at him.

"But then she was all like, 'This dress is mine and we can't both wear it to the school dance' but Sadie got all up in her business and that was the only time we ever bullied someone, but it was totally her own fault, I mean I had the dress first! Don't you agree?"

"ARGH! I don't care! I don't care about Sadie or the girl in the dress store! I don't care about your first fight! I don't care about all the things you did as kids! I. Don't. CARE!" Ezekiel yells at Katie, finally snapping. He rubs his temples and walks over to the pool bar. Katie is frozen, completely speechless. She's never been yelled at so aggressively, and it's not something she wants to experience again.

"Then... Why were you being so nice?" she asks softly. "Why did you want to hang out with me?" She stays where she is, still in shock.

"Because I thought you were hot!" Ezekiel replies. "But then your personality got in the way." The other losers are all watching eagerly as the argument plays out, not making a sound in case they miss something. Eva is starting to get more and more angry with every word that Ezekiel says, and she clenches and unclenches her fists as she tries not to let her temper get the better of her.

"No wonder you were voted off first!" Katie says angrily, putting her hands on her hips. "You know, when I first got here I thought maybe you weren't that bad of a guy, maybe we were wrong to send you home so soon. But after this I don't think you even deserved to be in the competition at all!"

"Hey, like you can talk! You talk so much I'm surprised you didn't go out sooner!" Ezekiel shoots back. "And I won't be at all surprised if Sadie is the next one to be sent here!"

"That's it!" Eva says, standing up. "You have no right to say any of these things!" She storms over to him, picking him up from his spot by the pool bar, and carries him above her head. She walks out onto the dock and the others follow to watch what she's going to do next.

"Hey now, I was just joking!" Ezekiel laughs nervously. "You can put me down now!" Eva walks to the end of the dock and throws him as far as she can.

"Think about this next time you open your mouth!" Eva yells. She brushes her hands together and everyone hurries to get out of her way as she walks back down the dock.

"Wow, thanks Eva!" Katie says gratefully.

"Shut up, you're still annoying," Eva snaps, and nobody says much else for the rest of the day.

* * *

By lunch time the next day, no one has seen Ezekiel since Eva threw him off the dock. They aren't particularly phased by this, since everything he does seems to annoy them, but Tyler is concerned that he won't be coming back at all.

"Is no one else worried that he might have drowned?" Tyler asks as everyone starts eating their hotdogs. "I mean I know he was a pain but he doesn't deserve to die!"

"I'm sure he's fine," Noah assures him. "He probably swam back to shore and is just hiding from Eva. That would be the smart thing to do."

"Or maybe he swam to Wawanakwa and is begging Chris to let him back in the game," Justin adds. Tyler looks to Eva.

"But what if he has drowned? You could go to jail for murder!" he says worriedly. Eva sighs and rolls her eyes.

"If he did drown it's his own fault for not knowing how to swim," she tells Tyler. "And if he doesn't know how to swim, then how was I supposed to know that? It wouldn't be murder." Katie bites her lip nervously.

"I know he was mean to me but I'm kind of worried too," she admits. "No one deserves to die like that!"

"Maybe we should go and look for him, to see if he is just hiding from Eva," Tyler suggests. Katie nods.

"Good idea," she agrees, and her and Tyler go off to search for Ezekiel. Noah rolls his eyes.

"I don't know why they care so much," he says. "It's not like they ever liked him before." He goes back to his book and Justin turns to Eva.

"While they're searching and Noah's reading, do you want to do something?" he asks. "We could explore the mansion?" Eva looks at him bewildered.

"I've already been in every room, there's not much else to see," she tells him.

"Yeah but I think there's a secret passage in my room that might lead to something else," Justin says. "I wanted to check it out but I didn't want to go by myself." Eva glances at Noah but he's so involved in his book that he doesn't even notice they're talking. She turns back to Justin.

"Uh, okay, why not?" They go into the mansion and Justin leads Eva to his room. His room seems to be the only one with a fireplace and he walks over to it and kneels beside it. "Just because your room is the only one with a fireplace doesn't mean it's a secret passage."

"I know, but I saw something in here before... Hey, could you pull this lever? I don't want to get soot on my hands." He gestures to a lever that's in the chimney and Eva does as she's told. As she pulls the lever, the fireplace spins around with her in it. "Where are you? The study? The conservatory?" Eva looks around and sees that she's in a small room containing only grand piano, a harp and a couch.

"It's more like a music room," she calls through the wall. She pulls the lever again and lands back in Justin's room. "Well that was a waste of time." She goes to leave but Justin stops her.

"Wait, I want to see it, but..." He holds his hands up to remind her about the soot. Eva goes back to the fireplace and Justin kneels beside her. She pulls the lever and they enter the secret room. "Nice!" Justin says. He sits down at the piano.

"Can you play?" Eva asks as Justin fingers the keys. Justin laughs.

"I don't have a musical bone in my body," he replies. He opens the metronome sitting on top of the piano and lets it tick for a few moments before standing up and taking Eva by the hand. He spins her around and leads her in a waltz to the beat of the metronome. They laugh as he dips her and brings her back up, their faces only inches apart. They're both breathing heavily from the dancing and their smiles slowly drop as they realise how close they are. They stay there for a moment, looking into each other's eyes and holding each other tightly. Eva is the first one to let go.

"We should be getting back now, or they might worry about us," she says nervously as she rubs the back of her neck.

"Oh, right," Justin says, slightly disappointed. He closes the metronome and they both kneel by the fireplace. Eva pulls the lever and as soon as they're in Justin's room again she rushes out and back to the pool area where Noah is still reading.

"Did you and McGorgeous find the secret passage?" he asks without lifting his eyes.

"Nope, nothing secret about this place, no secrets at all, it's just a regular mansion," Eva replies, a little too hastily. Noah doesn't notice, however, and doesn't bother replying. Katie and Tyler return from the side of the mansion, but they don't have Ezekiel with them.

"We found him but he refused to come out," Tyler informs them.

"Yeah, he's still terrified," Katie adds. "At least we know he's safe though."

* * *

The following evening, Justin, Noah and Eva are sitting in the hot tub together. They know another loser is supposed to be arriving, but Katie is the only one who bothers going to wait on the dock. Ezekiel is still in hiding and Tyler went to bed since he didn't care who went home next. Noah looks at his watch.

"Don't we usually have another loser by now?" he asks. Justin shrugs.

"What time is it?"

"It's almost eleven," Noah replies.

"Maybe no one's being eliminated tonight," Justin says simply. Eva frowns and folds her arms.

"Someone better be eliminated. I don't want to stay in this dumb place any longer than I have to," she says grumpily. Noah raises an eyebrow at her.

"You don't want to stay in paradise?" he asks. Eva glances at Justin, still feeling uncomfortable about their intimate moment the previous day.

"No, I have stuff to do at home." Noah rolls his eyes.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed," he announces, getting up. Eva quickly follows suit.

"Me too! It's late and... I'm tired," she says. Justin gets up as well.

"Well I don't want to be alone out here," he tells them. Eva and Noah bid him goodnight as they part ways.

"Okay, what happened between you and Justin?" Noah asks as soon as the door is closed. "You've been acting weird since yesterday." Eva goes into their bathroom to change.

"Nothing happened, what do you mean?" she says oddly.

"That's what I mean!" Noah replies. "You answer questions too quickly. And you're awkward instead of angry it makes me feel uncomfortable." Eva comes out of the bathroom wearing her pyjamas.

"I don't know what you're talking about, pipsqueak," she growls, trying to be more aggressive. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." She climbs into bed and Noah crosses his arms at her.

"Fine, goodnight."


	7. Izzy

**Chapter Seven: Izzy**

Katie is asleep on the dock, her hand dangling over the edge so that the tips of her fingers touch the water. She had waited up all night for someone to come to the island, but no one had. She opens her eyes and squints at the brightness of the sun. She feels something touch her fingers and quickly draws her arm back towards her body. Katie is properly awake now and she sits up and looks over the edge of the dock to see what touched her. There's nothing there, so she sits back and yawns. At that moment, someone jumps up onto the dock holding a suitcase. Katie falls backwards in shock. She looks up at the person who just scared her.

"Izzy?" she says. Izzy shakes her head in an attempt to dry her hair.

"Oh wow I thought I would never get here!" Izzy says excitedly. "I've been swimming all night and I really didn't have any idea where I was going. Where am I anyway? Wait, Katie? Seriously what's going on? Oh well, who cares? What's for breakfast?" Katie just stares at her in shock.

"Wha- how? When? What?" Is all Katie can manage to say.

"Oh my gosh is this like some kind of place all the losers go? Why were you sleeping on the dock?" Izzy asks.

"I was... You were..." Katie says, still unable to form a proper sentence. Izzy goes up to Katie's ear.

"Hello, Katie? Where did your brain go?" Izzy laughs and Katie shakes her head and furrows her brow.

"Okay before we ask anymore questions, let's let the others know you're here," Katie says finally able to speak properly.

"Ooh, okay!" Izzy says excitedly, clapping her hands together. Katie leads her down the dock and into the dining room where everyone has already started breakfast.

"Hey everyone, look who I found," Katie says. Everyone looks up at Izzy.

"Izzy?" Noah asks. Izzy nods.

"Yep, it's me alright! Wow, is all of this food for us? Awesome!" She grabs a plate and starts piling on every kind of breakfast food that's been laid out.

"So why didn't you catch the boat here?" Katie asks.

"Oh, that's a funny story," Izzy replies with her mouth full. "So it was down to the final two, which was me and Lindsay, and I totally knew I was going home anyway, but then the crazy thing was that the RCMP showed up, and they've been chasing me for like, ever. Anyway I ran into the forest to escape them and when I knew they'd given up looking for me I quickly grabbed my suitcase and started swimming. It was totally intense, but hey, I got here in the end!" She continues eating and everyone watches her in shock. "So what's been happening with you guys? Why are we here?"

"It's Loser Island," Eva tells her. "We're all losers and we're here to be reminded of that."

"Really? Because this place seems pretty amazing," Izzy says. "I mean, after I finish eating I'm going to look around and I can just tell I'm going to be impressed."

"Maybe I can show you around?" Katie offers, hoping to make friends with someone in case Sadie does make it to the end.

"Okay, sure that sounds fun!" Izzy agrees. She scoffs down the rest of her breakfast and her and Katie leave to take a tour.

"So this is the games room," Katie is saying as they enter the room. Izzy runs inside directly to the air hockey table.

"Awesome! I love air hockey! We should totally play after you finish showing me around," Izzy says excitedly. Katie smiles at her.

"Sure! I need a new game buddy now that I know Ezekiel is a complete jerk." They continue walking around the mansion and Katie proceeds to tell Izzy all about Sadie. Unlike Ezekiel, Izzy actually seems interested in what Katie is saying and even contributes with her own crazy stories.

* * *

Noah and Justin are sitting in the hot tub while Eva is swimming laps of the pool and Tyler is sitting by the pool bar with a coconut drink in his hand. Noah is reading again, wanting to take advantage of the enormous library while he can. Justin watches him, wanting to ask a question but is unsure of how to bring it up.

"Okay, I'll tell you!" he says finally, as if Noah has been begging him to tell him something, which he hasn't. Noah looks up, confused.

"Excuse me?" he asks.

"So the other day when Eva and I went looking for the secret passage, we found a small music room, and, well, something happened," Justin begins.

"I really don't need to know about what you two do when you're alone," Noah says. Justin laughs.

"No, no, it was nothing like that," he says. "We danced and there was a kind of connection and I realised... I have a crush on Eva!" Noah's eyes widen.

"I'm sorry, what? I don't think I heard you properly. You have a crush on Eva?" he asks.

"Yeah!"

"You mean buff Eva? The Eva that could crush you with her pinky finger? The Eva that is the complete opposite of you?" Noah says, still unable to take in what Justin was telling him.

"Of course that Eva, how many Eva's do you know?" Justin asks.

"Okay well that still doesn't explain why you're telling me," Noah says. Justin shrugs.

"I thought you could tell me how to win her over," he replies. Noah gives a short laugh.

"I don't think you need any help winning her over. She's already obsessed with you," Noah tells him.

"She told you that?"

"She didn't have to. It's pretty obvious by the way she looks at you."

"Well she's been acting weird since we found the secret room, like she feels incredibly uncomfortable around me. She won't even be alone in the same room as me!" Justin says worriedly, putting his head in his hands. "This is a completely new experience for me and I don't like it."

"Wow, you really care about her, don't you?" Noah says. Justin nods, his head still in his hands. "Okay well in order to win her over you're going to have to make her jealous." Justin looks up at him.

"How do I do that?" he asks. Noah raises an eyebrow at him as if to say 'you know exactly how.' Justin groans. "But the only other girls here are completely crazy!"

"Your best bet is probably Izzy," Noah tells him. "If you tell her the situation, she'll probably gladly go along with it. If you ask Katie to do it she'd probably take it way too seriously and actually think you were dating for real." Justin nods as Izzy and Katie come out of the mansion and Katie stares at him longingly.

"Okay," he says, looking at Noah blankly, waiting for the next part of the plan.

"So what are you waiting for?" Noah encourages him. "Go ask the crazy girl to be your fake girlfriend!" Justin gets up hastily and waves at Izzy.

"Hey Izzy, can I talk to you?" he calls to her.

"Of course! Anything for you, gorgeous!" she replies. Justin leads her into his room. "Ooh, the bedroom! I think I know where this is going!" She looks at him in an attempt to be seductive but she just looks crazy.

"Ugh! No!" Justin cries in disgust. "I mean no, this is something else." Izzy relaxes her face.

"Oh, really?" she asks. Justin sighs.

"How do I put this? Okay, so there's this girl..." he begins.

"Is it Eva?" Izzy guesses. Justin gives her a confused look.

"How did you know?"

"Pfft! Like, duh!" Izzy replies. "It's either her, me or Katie and I know you think Katie's incredibly annoying. Plus you didn't seem to enjoy me seducing you so that only left one other person." Justin covers his face with his hands.

"I don't know what's wrong with me! She is completely the opposite of anyone I would ever want to date!" Justin complains. He looks up at Izzy. "And she's avoided being alone with me since the other day. Noah said that to win her over I needed to make her jealous..."

"Okay, I'll do it," Izzy says. Justin looks at her in surprise.

"You'll do what?" Justin asks. Izzy rolls her eyes.

"I'll be your fake girlfriend!" she replies, as if it's obvious. "Now let's get this show on the road!" She grabs Justin's hand and skips out to the pool area, dragging him along behind her. "Hey everyone guess what!" Izzy exclaims as they step outside still holding hands.

"Oh, wow you guys are together? I didn't see that coming," Noah says sarcastically.

"Congrats guys!" Tyler says sincerely.

"Ugh, that's so unfair!" Katie says, folding her arms. Eva walks up to the two of them.

"Congratulations," she spits. She brushes past them, breaking their hand-hold and walks inside. Izzy smiles at Justin.

"I think it's working!"

* * *

"Do my biceps look uneven?" Justin asks Eva the next day as she lounges by the pool area. He's flexing his muscles with his shirt off and Eva bites her lip at how attractive she finds him before remembering how mad with him she is.

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend?" she says coldly. Justin sighs.

"What's wrong Eva? Why do you hate me all of a sudden?" he asks. Eva glares at him.

"I always hated you, just like I hate everyone else," she replies.

"What about Noah?"

"Noah's the exception," she snaps, and she stands up and goes to join Noah, who is in the hot tub. Noah looks up at her.

"Is it time for another anger management class?" he asks her. "We haven't done one in a while." Eva nods.

* * *

"The only thing I'm really going to miss about the show is Owen. That guy was wicked cool!" Izzy is saying to Katie as they sit at the pool bar. "But of course I'm with Justin now so I guess I can't complain." Katie sighs, resting her head in her hand and her elbow on the bar.

"You're so lucky to be with Justin!" she says sadly. "I'd do anything to date him."

"Luck has nothing to do with it. As if he could resist the Izzy!" Izzy says, gesturing to herself. "But I don't think it will last long. I'm usually more of a lone wolf. The only reason I said yes to Justin is because I mean, it's Justin. You'd have to be crazy not to!" Katie nods.

"Do you think I'll ever get a boyfriend as hot as Justin?" she asks. Izzy nods enthusiastically, taking a sip from her drink.

"Oh definitely! You and Sadie are the coolest girls I know! It would've been so cool if we were on the same team. Oh, oh! Let's play a game!" Izzy says excitedly.

"Okay, what do you have in mind?" Katie asks.

"Let's jump off the roof into the pool and whoever makes the biggest splash wins!" Izzy throws her arms in the air like it's the best idea she's ever had. Katie's face falls.

"Why don't we play air hockey instead?" she suggests.

"Okay!" Izzy jumps up. "Race you! Last one there's a rotten egg!" She runs inside and Katie races after her, both of them laughing crazily.

* * *

"She hasn't tried to beat me up in a few days, do you think that's a good sign?" Ezekiel asks Tyler as they're playing foosball together.

"I dunno man, I still think it'd be best if you just stayed out of her way for a while," Tyler replies, flicking the ball into Ezekiel's goal. "Yes!" Ezekiel nods sadly.

"I didn't mean all of the mean things I said to Katie," he says. Tyler raises an eyebrow at him and Ezekiel places the ball back in the middle of the table. "Okay well I did, but I would never usually snap like that. She was just being so annoying, you know? How do I get the girls to forgive me, eh?" Tyler shrugs and Ezekiel spins his men around to hit the ball.

"I've never had girl problems. I mean, I've never said anything to make a girl really mad before and at school I'm popular so the girls really like me. And Lindsay... Lindsay," he sighs dreamily, losing concentration on the game and allowing Ezekiel to score a goal. Tyler notices and frowns at him. "Hey!" Ezekiel grins at him and shrugs. Izzy and Katie come running into the games room, puffing.

"Yes! I won!" Izzy says, jumping up and down. "Now let's play some air hockey!" She and Katie notice the boys and glare at Ezekiel.

"Oh, it's you," Katie says snidely. She sticks her nose in the air and walks over to the air hockey table. Izzy follows suit.

"Katie, I'm sorry!" Ezekiel says. "I didn't mean all of the mean things I said, you were just really getting on my nerves and..." Tyler shakes his head at Ezekiel to tell him to stop talking. Ezekiel nods.

"Sorry just doesn't cut it," Katie tells him. "If you really want me to forgive you, you'll have to do a lot better than that."

"I really don't care that much if she likes me or not," Ezekiel says to Tyler under his breath. They leave the games room to avoid any further awkward interactions with Katie.

"So why do we hate Ezekiel?" Izzy asks when the boys have left. Katie tells her what Ezekiel said to her and what Eva did to him afterwards. "Oh well he definitely deserved that!"

* * *

Izzy and Katie sit on the dock the following evening with their feet in the water. Izzy is telling a crazy story when Tyler comes up behind them and sits on the other side of her.

"But then the bear ran away and I thought it was because he was scared of me but it turned out that there was an even bigger bear right behind me! Luckily the car started working right then and we got out of there as fast as we could! Hey Tyler, what's up?" Izzy says without taking a breath.

"I got tired of hanging out with Zeke so I'm kind of hoping someone more interesting comes along tonight. Maybe Lindsay, that'd be cool!" Tyler replies.

"Oh I hope it's Sadie!" Katie says. "I know I want her to win but I really miss her."

"It would be so cool if it was Sadie! Then we could all hang out together!" Izzy agrees excitedly.

"Oh my gosh that would be amazing!" Katie says. Tyler eyes them warily, wondering if he made a mistake ditching Ezekiel to wait with them. They see the boat approaching and Katie and Izzy stand up. The boat pulls up to the dock and Chef Hatchet wheels Cody off the boat and chucks his suitcase off.

"Hey Cody! What happened to you?" Izzy asks. Cody mumbles something under all of his bandages and Izzy nods in understanding. "Wow that would totally suck! Do you want me to wheel you around until you get all of your bandages off?" Cody mumbles again. "Neato! Let's go buddy!" She grabs the handles of his wheelchair and runs him down the dock.


	8. Cody

**Chapter Eight: Cody**

"Okay Cody, here comes the aeroplane!" Izzy says as she aims a spoon at Cody's mouth.

"Actually Izzy can you just..." The spoon goes into his mouth, cutting him off.

"No time for talking! These planes aren't gonna land themselves! Ready for another one?" She has the spoon at the ready.

"I haven't even finished my first..." Cody begins with his mouth full, but Izzy has already shoved another spoonful in his mouth. "Can someone please help me?"

"Hey, Iz, why don't I take over for a while?" Tyler offers. Izzy grins at him.

"Okay! Hey Katie let's play hide and seek! You're it!" She runs off without giving Katie a chance to reply. Katie watches after her, slightly confused.

"How long do you think I have to count before I go to find her?" she asks. Tyler shrugs.

"If I were you I wouldn't bother looking," Noah says. "She'll probably forget she's even playing a game and will start jumping from tree to tree pretending to be a monkey." Katie folds her arms at him.

"She's crazy, not stupid!" she snaps. Noah rolls his eyes.

"Yes but being crazy she's completely incapable of being still for very long. I give her ten seconds." Katie stands up.

"I'm going to find her," she says, and Noah just shrugs.

"Suit yourself," he replies, going back to his breakfast.

"Thanks a heap Tyler!" Cody says gratefully. "I don't know how much more of Izzy's insanity I could take. I was worried she would kill me!" Tyler nods.

"Any time, man. And if you want, you can move into my room instead of sleeping in Izzy's," Tyler offers. "I don't know how safe you are sharing a room with her when you can't move any of your limbs."

"Seriously?" Cody asks. Tyler nods. "You're the best! I'd hug you except... Well, you know."

"I get what you mean. Ready for another spoonful?"

* * *

"84... 85... 86..." Eva counts as she lifts weights. Justin admires her from one of the beach chairs. He's wearing sunglasses so that no one can see him staring at her.

"Wow Katie, I thought that was you still counting until you found me just now!" Izzy says as Katie finds her sliding up a palm tree.

"I feel like I should take offence to that, but for some reason I totally don't!" Katie replies. Izzy jumps down from the tree. "You know in hide and seek you're supposed to stay in one spot, right?"

"Oh I know, but I just get so bored! Is that why it took you so long to find me? How long were you counting for anyway?" Izzy asks.

"Uh... Thirty seconds?" Katie guesses, not having counted at all.

"Wow really? You should've just counted to ten. Oh well, you found me in the end! I guess I'm it! One, two, three..." Izzy says, and Katie quickly runs to find a hiding spot.

"One hundred!" Eva finishes, dropping her weights and wiping her forehead with her arm. She picks up a drink bottle and gulps down the water.

"Am I up to one hundred already?" Izzy wonders. "Ready or not, here I come!" She starts running around, looking for Katie in strange places like under rocks and in the hot tub. Eva sits down at the pool bar and Justin joins her.

"What do you want?" Eva asks aggressively.

"I want to talk," Justin replies. Eva glares at him.

"What could you possibly have to say to me? How great life is now that you're in a relationship? How skinny and attractive Izzy is? What you two plan on doing when you leave this dumb island?"

"No, I..." he begins, but Eva cuts him off.

"Save it for someone who cares. I'm going to shower." She storms inside, pushing Ezekiel away from her as he is coming outside. He falls in the bushes and Tyler leaves Cody for a second to help him up. Cody's wheelchair starts to roll and comes dangerously close to the pool before Izzy grabs the handles and pulls him back to safety.

"You're not getting away that easily!" she tells him. "I knew I shouldn't have put you in Tyler's hands. You're staying with me from now on." Cody shoots a worried glance at Tyler but Tyler just shrugs, not knowing how to convince Izzy that someone else should look after Cody.

"I-I think outside is unsafe for me in my condition!" Cody stammers. Ezekiel quickly catches on and helps try to get Izzy to let him stay inside.

"Me and Tyler were just about to go to the games room! You should come with us!" he says quickly. Tyler gives him a look of confusion.

"No we weren- ow!" he cries as Ezekiel elbows him. "Oh, right. Yeah Zeke was just saying we should play some cards." Izzy looks at them suspiciously.

"Hmmm, okay, that seems safe enough," she concedes. "But Ezekiel does the wheeling, got it? I don't trust Tyler here." The three boys nod in agreement and rush to the games room to get away from Izzy.

"Thank god you guys were able to get me away from there!" Cody says in relief. "I thought I was going to die. Did you watch the episode where we went to Boney Island?"

"No I don't really care about the show anymore," Tyler says, shaking his head at the same time Ezekiel says "I've been watching every one."

"Well Chris said if anyone took anything from the island that they'd be cursed, and last night when Beth was wheeling me down the dock she showed me a tiki doll she'd taken from there! I think her bad luck has been transferred onto me..." Ezekiel and Tyler both nod in sympathy.

"What happened to you anyway, eh?" Ezekiel asks.

"Yeah I didn't really understand what you said to Izzy last night," Tyler adds. Cody sighs.

"I was mauled by a bear in the paintball challenge yesterday," he explains. "I still think Heather should've been sent home. As useless as I am right now, I still think uselessness is better than meanness."

"I think we were all voted out unfairly, you know?" Ezekiel says. "If I ever get another chance, I'm going to win!" Tyler and Cody just look at each other as if to say 'yeah right', but they don't say anything. Ezekiel and Tyler head to the foosball table and continue to play games all afternoon, with Cody cheering for them.

* * *

Eva is laying on her bed the following afternoon when Noah walks in to change into his swimwear. He stops when he sees her there and stands there awkwardly for a second before deciding to talk to her.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"What does it look like? I'm lying down," she replies shortly. Noah rolls his eyes.

"I can see that. I meant why are you hiding in here instead of doing something fun outside like everyone else?"

"Do I look like the kind of person to just do whatever everyone else does?" Eva points out.

"No, but you're also not the kind of person to just mope around feeling sorry for yourself." Eva sits up.

"Who says I'm feeling sorry for myself?" she asks aggressively.

"Because if you just wanted some alone time you'd be working out," Noah reminds her. "We've only known each other a few weeks but we've spent every day together since then and I know you. I don't need friends, but if I did you'd be one of them." Eva looks at him.

"Really?" she asks. Noah does a half nod, half shrug. "Honestly, you're the closest thing I've had to a friend as well." They smile at each other.

"Great, now that we've got that sorted, what's wrong?" Noah asks. He takes a seat next to Eva on the bed. "Is it Justin?" Eva sighs.

"I don't even know why I'm upset. It's not like I ever had a chance with him. And since when have I ever needed a man? I'm better off on my own." Noah looks at her sympathetically.

"Look, I'm no romance expert, but I know it'll all work out in the end. Just try not to beat up Justin before then." They both laugh and Eva nods, getting up. Noah goes to change and they go outside. When they arrive outside, Katie and Izzy are having a sword fight with sticks.

"En guarde!" Izzy yells as they hit their sticks together. Katie runs up the diving board ladder and Izzy is quick to follow her. When the reach the top, Katie turns around and they continue hitting their sticks together. Izzy steps forward and Katie steps back. They keep walking until Katie is right on the edge of the diving board. "I've got ye now, scoundrel! Time for ye to walk the plank!" Katie waves her arms around as she tries to keep her balance. Izzy has her stick at Katie's neck and Katie has a look of terror on her face as Izzy edges towards her looking crazed. Izzy pokes Katie with the stick and Katie loses her balance completely, falling into the pool with a massive splash and a loud scream. The others all flinch as she lands. She comes up spluttering and laughing.

"Oh my gosh that was so much fun!" she calls up to Izzy.

"Watch out, I'm coming in!" Izzy calls back and she does a cannonball into the water. They both pick up their sticks and continue the sword fight. "Arr! You can't get away from me that easily!"

"Ugh, they're like children!" Noah complains as he and Eva get into the hot tub with Justin.

"At least they're having fun," Justin says. "What do you guys do? Read and exercise?"

"Like you're so much better! Looking in your mirror all day!" Eva shoots back.

"I think we can all agree that looking at me is pretty fun," Justin says with a smile. Eva softens her expression and Noah rolls his eyes.

"Well reading is fun to me and exercise is probably fun to our macho woman here," Noah replies. Justin sighs.

"If you say so." Ezekiel comes out of the mansion wheeling Cody with Tyler beside him.

"It's way too hot under all of these bandages!" Cody complains. "I hope I can get them taken off soon so I can go swimming."

"Let's take them off for you!" Tyler says. Cody looks at him worriedly.

"Uh, no thanks Tyler," he says quickly. "I can wait until a doctor can do it properly. Just put me over near the pool and put my brakes on, could you?" Ezekiel does as he's told and he and Tyler jump into the pool.

"Hey Cody, you should come for a swim with us!" Izzy calls to him.

"Weren't you the one trying to protect me from falling in the water?" he asks.

"Yeah but don't worry I will totally be holding you the whole time! It'll be so much fun!" she says excitedly. Eva frowns.

"Won't your boyfriend have a problem with that?" she asks grumpily. Justin smiles.

"No, I don't mind. Izzy's a free woman, she can do as she pleases," he replies.

"Yeah!" Izzy yells. Cody looks around nervously.

"I don't really want to experience what Beth did to me again..." he says.

"Oh no worries!" Izzy says. "You can totally trust me!" Tyler quickly gets out of the pool.

"Hey Cody let's... Go eat some more lunch!" He says, wheeling Cody back inside. Ezekiel follows.

"Okay, it was not a good idea to let you go outside," Ezekiel says, and the other two nod in agreement.

* * *

The next evening, most of the losers go to bed early so that the only people waiting on the dock are Katie and Izzy.

"What's the first thing you're going to do with Sadie if she gets here?" Izzy asks Katie.

"Oh my gosh I have no idea! There's so much to do here! We'll probably just spend a heap of time catching up first, then we'll play all of the games in the games room, and then we'll..."

"I see a boat!" Izzy interrupts. They stand up as the boat draws closer and they see Beth standing on the deck, her head hanging. She steps off the boat and looks up at them.

"Izzy? Katie?" she asks, dumbfounded. "Where am I?"

"Loser Island!" Izzy replies, throwing her arms in the air in excitement. "Aw, I'm kind of sad to see you here. I've been rooting for you. I saw that epic argument with Heather, she totally had that coming to her." Katie nods in agreement and the three of them stand there in awkward silence for a moment. Izzy sighs. "Let's get you settled in! You can share my room now that Cody moved in with Tyler." Beth follows her as they walk back up the dock.

"You mean every single person that's been eliminated is here?" Beth asks in shock. Katie smiles and nods at her. "Wow."


	9. Beth

**Chapter Nine: Beth**

"I'm so glad to get away from Heather!" Beth says to Cody. She's lounging in one of the beach chairs and he's been placed beside her. "It would've been way better to see her go and me stay, since I still want the money, but on the bright side I get to be here and she's still stuck on that terrible island!" Cody sighs.

"No offence Beth, but I kind of blame you for the state I'm in right now," he tells her. "I don't really want to be anywhere near you at the moment if you still have that weird doll thing."

"Oh don't worry, I totally got rid of it!" Beth lies. Cody breathes a sigh of relief. "But seriously Cody, you wouldn't believe the terrible things she made us do! Like rubbing lotion on her back and clipping her toenails..." Beth continues to go on about all the terrible things Heather made her do and Cody rolls his eyes, wishing he could be anywhere else.

Eva is doing push ups next to the pool and Noah is sitting on top of her reading a book.

"This would work better if I had someone a lot heavier on my back," Eva says. "How much do you weigh anyway? Ten pounds?" Noah looks up from his book.

"Oh, sorry. Do you want me to fetch Justin and I'll sit on his shoulders to add extra weight?" he offers. Eva scoffs and stands up, causing Noah to land in the pool. "Nice one, now my book is wet!" He climbs out of the pool and shakes the book in an attempt to dry out the pages. Eva laughs as she wipes her brow with her arm. Noah glares at her and tries to push her into the pool but she doesn't budge. She picks him up and throws him back in, book still in hand. She folds her arms in accomplishment before jumping in after him. He splashes her and she narrows her eyes at him. She pushes his head under water and when she brings him back up for air he splutters.

"Next time, pick a fight with someone you could actually win against," Eva advises Noah. He nods, still coughing and she lets him go. He quickly gets out of the pool to get away from Eva.

"GERONIMO!" Tyler yells as he an Ezekiel come running out of the mansion and cannonball into the pool. They cause a large splash that drenches Katie, who is sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet in.

"Oops, sorry Katie!" Tyler says. She frowns at him and gets up, storming inside. She passes Justin who is coming out of the mansion.

"What's her problem?" he asks no one in particular.

"Ezekiel and Tyler," Izzy replies. Justin nods in understanding.

"Hey Eva, want to go for a walk?" he asks.

"I'd rather play Marco Polo with these two losers," she spits, jerking her thumb at Ezekiel and Tyler.

"Do you want to play Marco Polo?" Ezekiel says hesitantly.

"No!" Eva snaps.

"Come on Eva, all I want to do is walk. You don't even have to talk to me if you don't want, just walk beside me while I do all the talking," Justin says.

"Maybe if I get really annoyed with everyone else, I'll think about taking a walk with you," she replies. Justin smiles.

"That's not a no!" he says. Eva gets out of the pool and heads inside to the gym. Justin looks at Noah who is shaking his head at him. "What?"

"I don't get why he wants to spend so much time with her, eh?" Ezekiel says to Tyler. "It's not like he couldn't make friends with people a million times more easy-going."

"Shh, she might hear you!" Tyler scolds in a whisper. They look around in fear for a moment in case she comes storming out to beat them up, but she doesn't.

"Anyone want to join in a game of Marco Polo?" Ezekiel asks.

"No thanks, I've had enough water sports for today," Noah says.

"But all you did was get pushed in!" Beth reminds him.

"Yeah, that's my limit," he tells her. She shrugs.

"Well I'm up for a game," Beth says, standing up.

"Oh oh, me too!" Izzy agrees. She and Beth jump into the pool.

"Awesome, I'm it!" Tyler decides. He closes his eyes. "Marco!"

* * *

"Come on Eva, all I want to do is talk!" Justin is saying the next day as he follows Eva out of the mansion. "Why can't we just take a stroll on the beach?"

"Because I don't want to talk to you!" Eva snaps back.

"Why don't you just humour him and save the rest of us from having to listen to him pestering you?" Noah suggests. Eva folds her arms and sighs.

"Fine, a quick walk on the beach, but you do all the talking," she agrees. Justin smiles.

"Deal!" They head off on their beach walk and Izzy instantly perks up.

"Hey Katie, let's play hide and seek! You're it!" she runs off after Justin and Eva to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Uh, okay..." Katie says, a little confused as was usual when Izzy spoke to her. "One... Two..." Izzy could have just followed without playing the game, but then people would know what she was up to, and if she was going to discover something interesting she wanted everyone else to find out on her terms. She runs through the palm trees and hides in the bushes that line the beach, careful not to make a sound as she edges alongside Eva and Justin. They walk in silence for a while as Justin tries to think of how to bring up what he wants to say.

"I know that..." he begins, then shakes his head. He tries again. "I mean, Noah said... Okay so you know how I'm with Izzy at the moment?" Eva glares at him and he looks down shamefully. "Right. Well, the thing is that I don't feel that way towards her."

"Then maybe you shouldn't be with her," Eva scowls. Justin laughs nervously.

"See that's the thing," he says, standing in front of Eva to stop her from walking.

"I thought we were going for a walk," she says shortly. Justin ignores her.

"Noah told me that I should make you jealous."

"Why would he do that?" she asks, folding her arms.

"Because... Ugh, I'm so bad at this!" Justin says, slapping his forehead. "Actually, I'm usually really good at this. It's you that's making me bad at it."

"Bad at what? What are you trying to say Justin?" Eva asks, genuinely confused.

"Look Eva, Izzy is just my beard," Justin tries again. Eva raises her eyebrow at him.

"You mean you're gay?"

"No! I mean, she was in on this whole thing too. All of the girls that I've dated are the same: they're beautiful and not that smart... But you're different." Justin takes Eva's hand but she yanks it away from him.

"Like I haven't heard that before! I mean, I don't hear it often since everyone's scared of me... And so they should be!"

"I don't mean different in a bad way," Justin tells her. Eva's eyes soften.

"What are you saying?" she whispers. They look into each other's eyes.

"I'm saying..." Justin begins. Instead of finishing the sentence, he roughly grabs her by the shoulders and pulls her into a kiss. Eva widens her eyes in shock but quickly melts into the kiss and puts her hands on his chest.

"Aha, caught you!" Izzy cries as she jumps out of the bushes. Eva and Justin hastily jump apart in surprise.

"Izzy!" Justin whines. She cackles crazily.

"Oh, wait until everyone hears about this! They're going to be so surprised, it'll be awesome! I guess we can stop pretending now, right Justin?"

"No!" Eva cries. Justin and Izzy look at her in shock. "You can't tell anyone. I don't want people to see me as going soft because I'm with Justin. You're going to keep pretending you're with Justin, got it?" She raises her fist threateningly at Izzy.

"And they say I'm crazy!" Izzy laughs. "Okay, I accept these conditions. Oh, but now Izzy holds all the cards! You'd better be really nice to me, or it might accidentally slip out of my mouth." She grins at Eva and runs off back to the mansion.

* * *

The losers are surprised to see Chef in the mansion as they are all lazing around the pool area the following evening. He storms into the dining room and points at Katie.

"You! Excited one! You're coming with me!" Chef demands. The ex-contestants just stare at him with their mouths agape. "NOW, PIPSQUEAK!" Katie squeals in terror and hurries to follow Chef out of the building. She looks back at the others in fear and they watch her leave, all very confused. Chef leads Katie down the dock and onto the boat. She waits for him to give her an explanation, but he doesn't.

"Um, excuse me, Chef?" she says hesitantly. He looks at her grumpily. "Uh, where are you taking me?"

"Back to Wawanakwa. You're excitable friend got eliminated and I'm bringing you two together," Chef says gruffly. Katie's face lights up.

"Seriously? EEEEE!" Chef winces at the sound of Katie's excited squeal. They approach the island and Katie sees Sadie at the end of the dock. When Sadie sees Katie she starts to squeal as well. Sadie jumps on the boat and they hug, excited to finally be reunited.


	10. Sadie

**Chapter Ten: Sadie**

"And oh my gosh, Justin is dating Izzy!" Katie is saying to Sadie as they sit in the hot tub. Sadie gasps.

"No!" she says in disbelief. Katie nods.

"It's true," she tells Sadie.

"Ugh, that should totally be me!" Sadie complains. Katie frowns and folds her arms.

"Um, I think you mean it should be us," Katie corrects her. "He would totally get two for the price of one, and that is a so much better deal than just Izzy." Sadie nods.

"Totally, plus we are so much prettier than her!"

"I know right!" Katie agrees. "Although to be fair, she did hang out with me when it was just me here by myself, so maybe we should show her a little bit of respect."

"No way! Justin is OURS, she totally stole him," Sadie counters.

"I can't steal something that wasn't yours in the first place," Izzy joins in. Katie and Sadie gasp.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry about those mean things I just said about you," Sadie says. Izzy shrugs.

"It's okay, I expect some jealous comments when I have a super hot boyfriend," she replies. Ezekiel and Tyler come running out of the mansion, pushing each other to get to the pool first. Tyler jumps in and comes up with his fists in the air.

"Yeah! Beat you again, Homeschool!" he shouts victoriously. Izzy puts her hands on her hips and looks around.

"Where's Cody? You didn't leave him inside did you? You know he can't do anything himself!" she scolds Tyler and Ezekiel.

"Relax, Iz! He left early this morning to get his bandages taken off at the hospital," Tyler tells her.

"Wow really? He wasn't lying about being a fast healer," Izzy says. Justin and Eva come out of the mansion, pushing each other playfully. Izzy narrows her eyes at them. Katie notices this.

"Don't worry Izzy! I doubt Justin would ever go for her type," she reassures her. "If there's anyone you should worry about stealing your boyfriend, it's me and Sadie." Izzy rolls her eyes and walks over to Eva who has just pushed Justin into the pool.

"If you don't want people to find out, why are you acting like that?" Izzy asks. Eva shrugs.

"I can't help it, I'm happy," she replies simply, jumping into the pool. Izzy dives in after her.

"Hey Homeschool!" Eva calls to Ezekiel. He looks up. "I'm up for a game of Marco Polo now, if you're in." He eyes her warily.

"Is this some kind of mean joke where you make me be it and everyone leaves me here by myself?" he asks. Eva laughs.

"Nope! I'll be it first!" she says cheerily. Ezekiel looks at her for a moment before throwing his arms in the air.

"Alright!" He runs to the pull and jumps in. Tyler follows suit and Katie, Sadie and Beth all agree to play. Noah rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"Come on Noah, everyone should play!" Justin calls to him. He sighs and puts his book down before jumping into the pool. Eva closes her eyes.

"Marco!" she calls.

"Polo!" Everyone calls back.

"This is so out of character for her!" Sadie tells Katie. "She was so scary in those first two challenges, do you remember?" Katie nods.

"She was totally scary! I wonder what happened?" Katie replies.

"She probably just can't help but be happy around Justin," Sadie says.

"You didn't see her here before. She hated Justin when he got with Izzy, and she's been totally grumpy the whole time," Katie informs Sadie. "She has been doing anger management with Noah everyday though, maybe it's finally starting to pay off." Eva swims over to them and tags Sadie on the shoulder.

"You're it!" she tells Sadie, swimming away quickly. Sadie closes her eyes.

"I think I like angry Eva better," she whispers. "Marco!"

* * *

The next morning, Cody comes into breakfast with all of his bandages taken off. He sits down at the table and no one says anything. He coughs to prompt them, but when they still don't notice he takes it upon himself to bring it up.

"Hey guys I got my bandages off!" he announces. They all look up at him and murmur words of congratulations. He sighs. "You could at least pretend to be excited!"

"Well I'm glad I didn't do any permanent damage," Beth tells him.

"Me too!" Cody agrees.

"What's the first thing you're going to do now that you can actually do things?" Izzy asks him.

"I'm so excited to feed myself! No offence Tyler, you did a good job but it's nice to have the use of my hands back," Cody says.

"None taken man, I totally get it," Tyler replies.

"You do?" Cody asks.

"Absolutely! As an athlete, I'm always doing things that break my limbs. When I was thirteen I was playing basketball, went for a slam dunk and crashed to the ground," Tyler explains. "It would've been okay but the amount of people that tripped over me and landed on top of me made my injuries ten times worse." Everyone winces as he tells the story.

"One time I was attacked by a shark," Izzy informs them all, wanting to input the conversation. They all just nod, not at all believing her.

"I'm gonna go do some weights," Eva says, getting up.

"I'll come with you," Justin tells her. They leave the room and everyone goes silent.

"Okay something weird is going on there," Katie says. "Since when have they been, like, best friends or whatever?"

"You know, I was wondering the same thing," Tyler agrees, and Ezekiel nods. "I mean, I'm not complaining. As long as I don't have to deal with her I don't care who does. But still, it's weird."

"Well I don't know anything about it," Izzy informs them quickly. "Isn't it hot today? I'm going for a swim." She hurries out. Noah looks at the others.

"What she said," he agrees, following her out. Sadie looks around at everyone and shrugs.

* * *

"So what happens now?" Eva wonders to Justin as they enter her room. She sits on her bed and he leans against the window sill.

"What do you mean?" Justin asks. Eva sighs.

"In case it isn't blatantly obvious, I've never been in a relationship before," she replies. "I don't really know how all this works." Justin laughs, not in a mean way, before joining her on the bed. He takes her hands in his.

"Well I've never been in a secret relationship before, so we're in this one together," he tells her. She gives him a small smile. "You're so different to the other girls I've dated, so I like you for different reasons. Most of the other girls are incredibly beautiful..."

"Ignoring that."

"... But you're beautiful in a different way. This is a whole new experience for me." He grins at Eva and she smiles back. He plants a soft kiss on her lips before pulling away and looking at her seriously. "Wait, was yesterday your first kiss?" Eva looks around sheepishly.

"Well, I... I mean I never..." she says, refusing to make eye contact.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to take that away from you like that!" Justin says sincerely. Eva looks up at him.

"Are you kidding? I couldn't imagine my first kiss being any better," she tells him. "Well, Izzy could've not showed up but you can't have everything." They laugh and Justin pulls her in for another kiss. As he goes to pull away Eva stops him, grabbing him by the shirt and kissing him passionately. He kisses her back with just as much passion before stopping for a moment.

"Should we really be doing this here? Where anyone could walk in?" he wonders. Eva raises an eyebrow at him.

"The only person who would dare come in here is Noah, and he already knows about us," she replies. "If you're really worried, maybe tomorrow we can make out on the piano in our secret room." Justin nods in agreement and they continue to make out on Eva's bed.

* * *

"Okay, I haven't seen Justin in like, forever," Sadie says to Katie as they sit in the hot tub with Tyler and Ezekiel. "I feel like we should go look for him."

"Really? I was thinking we should just stay here," Katie counters as she stares at Tyler's bare chest. "I'm sure he'll find his way here eventually."

"Oh my gosh Katie, this is like, the first time we've disagreed on something in forever!" Sadie tells her. "Isn't that so weird?" Katie gasps.

"That's totally weird!" she agrees. "I still want to stay here though. Let me know if you find Justin!"

"I will!" Sadie calls behind her as she heads inside. As she leaves, Izzy comes over to the hot tub.

"Where did Sadie just go and why aren't you going with her?" she demands.

"Relax, she just went to go find Justin since she hasn't seen him since breakfast," Katie replies.

"What's her problem? Why can't she just accept that he's my boyfriend and not hers?" Izzy wonders aloud. She goes inside to follow Sadie to make sure she doesn't see anything she's not supposed to. Izzy catches up to Sadie pretty quickly and they briefly search each of the rooms around the mansion for Justin. They reach Eva and Noah's bedroom and Sadie turns the handle and opens the door. She is shocked to see Justin and Eva together and Izzy quickly shoves Sadie away from the door and closes it as quietly as she can. Justin and Eva don't notice. Sadie's mouth is open in shock.

"They... You... How did... What?" Sadie stammers. "Why aren't you upset? Your extremely hot boyfriend is making out with a psychopath!" Izzy rolls her eyes.

"I know," she says. Sadie ignores her.

"I can't believe he's secretly with Eva! Eva of all people! How did that even happen? Are you listening to me? Eva!" Sadie continues.

"I know," Izzy says again.

"It would make sense for him to be with anyone else, but EVA? And poor you! What will you do now? You can't break up with him! But I mean, EVA!"

"I KNOW!" Izzy snaps. That stops Sadie from talking. "I'm not really with Justin, it was just a cover up for those two." Sadie looks at her in horror.

"What?" she says. Izzy nods.

"You aren't allowed to tell anyone though, got it? Not even Katie," Izzy tells her. Sadie whimpers and nods. "Good. And if you do tell anyone, I hope you're prepared to die because Eva will probably kill you." Izzy walks away and Sadie breaks down in tears.

* * *

Cody and Beth are the only ones waiting on the dock the next night. Cody has been sunburnt and refuses to put on a shirt at all.

"I'm really glad you're out of your wheelchair, Cody," Beth tells him. "I don't know that it's a good idea to keep walking around without a shirt or sunscreen on, though."

"Relax, it's fine," he assures her. "I'm trying to work on my tan. Maybe then Gwen will like me more!" Beth nods in understanding.

"When all of this is over, I'm hopefully going to be getting my braces off," she says. "I know it's not the same as getting out of a wheelchair but I'm hoping it will really boost my confidence and help me out with romance, too." Cody doesn't reply. They sit in silence for a few minutes when they see the boat approaching at last. A furious Courtney steps off as the boat pulls up to the dock. She turns to face Chef.

"You might want to get yourself a good lawyer," she tells him angrily. "You're going to need it."


End file.
